Tengo ganas de ti
by Maguie Grand
Summary: Basada al CCFS, En este minific Candy y Terry son fieles en su amor, su pasión, así como lo que he estado publicando, primeramente. así que lean todo es felicidad, fidelidad, amor y pasión de esa parejita.


**10**

**Tengo ganas de ti**

**Los personajes no son míos, todos pertenecen a Kioko Mishuki y Yumiko Igarashi, bueno yo incluí idea por mi canción favorita, espero que les guste. ...**

Basada al CCFS, la autora deja bien claro que Terry nunca se queda, ni se casa con la gusana, cosa que me alegra, ni tampoco Albert es el amor de Candy, ella solo amo y fue fiel a Terry, así como lo es porque solo amo a su pecosa. Si no eres Territana, ni crees que Terry es el único amor de Candy, pues que pena, porque aquí en esta historia si lo es.

En este minific Candy y Terry son fieles en su amor, su pasión, así como lo que he estado publicando, primeramente.

Este minific lo dedico con mucho amor para las Territanas como yo…

Candy y Terry son únicos en su amor, pasión, fidelidad...

_**Notas adicionales:**_

_*** Este minific tiene contenido explícito de temática hormonal adulto. **_

_**Personajes principales: Terry Grandchester y Candy White. **_

_**Solo para adultos, lleva lemon, muy fuerte **_

_**Disfruten la historia.**_

_**Conozcan la pasión y celos entre Terrence Grandchester y Candice White Andrey**_

Ha pasado diez años, desde que Terrence se había separado, Candy aún seguía separada de Terrence, pero Terry nunca se casó con Susana, porque había muerto hace dos años atrás, el desde que Susana murió, se había reconciliado con su padre y se había quedado con toda la fortuna antes de morir, entonces él era el mismo muchacho de noble corazón, pero también se había convertido en un soberbio y amargado, debido a que Candy vivía con Albert como hermanos.

Terry buscaba a Candy, pero nunca se acercaba a la muchacha, porque él no pensaba que la cercanía entre ellos solo era de hermanos, él pensaba que Candy era la mujer de Albert, debido a que Eliza Legan y otros amigos le tenían embrujado que existía amor entre Candy y Albert.

Terrence tras enterarse de la supuesta relación entre Albert y Candy, Terry empezó a recaer al alcohol, porque Candy no estaba a su lado.

Hasta que un día, Albert abandona vivir como hermano, protector con Candy para irse de vacaciones a África, porque necesitaba disfrutar sus vacaciones.

Candy se sintió sola y pensó en Terry y sufre por su amor.

Hasta que un día Terry, no toleraba más pensar que Candy este en brazos de Albert y decidió buscarla.

Terrence se encontraba manejando su auto y pensó en Candy_

\- ¿ahora se te ocurre buscar a Candy, sabiendo que ella esta con Albert?

Candy se encontraba sola en su habitación, pensando en los momentos que vivió con Albert y se dijo a si misma_

\- ¿de dónde me conseguiré un hermano, así como el?... a pesar que cuatro años hemos vivido juntos, no he podido abrir mi corazón a nadie porque mis pensamientos siguen con Terry, aun amo a Terry.

**NOCHE DE PASIÓN **

Terry busca a Candy en su departamento.

Terry antes de tocar la puerta piensa_ ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿hare el ridículo?, si Candy esta con Albert, pues déjalos qué sean felices... no seas egoísta, yo mismo la perdí.

Candy en su departamento se encontraba en la cama pensando_ ¡tengo que dormir tranquila y olvidarme del amor que siento por Terry¡, el ya hizo su vida.

En ese momento tocan la puerta.

Candy se levanta de la cama y dice_ ¡están tocando la puerta ¡Qué raro, son casi a las 12 de la noche, quien tocara la puerta, si Albert está en África, me dijo que vendría la próxima semana ¡

Candy abre la puerta y se sorprende al ver a Terry, después de tanto tiempo.

\- ¡Terry ¡- exclamo Candy- ¿Qué sorpresa? ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto.

-Vine a verte, vine por ti- dijo Terry

\- Terry ¿Pero a esta hora? - pregunto Candy sorprendida.

\- Vine a verte... ¿estás sola? - pregunto Terry celoso.

-Claro que estoy sola – dijo Candy.

-Vine a hablar contigo Candy – dijo Terry.

\- ¿Quién te dijo que vivía aquí? ¿fue Annie? - pregunto Candy intrigada.

-Necesito hablar contigo Candy, necesito hablar sobre lo nuestro – afirmo Terry.

-Lo nuestro, de que hablas Terry no hay nosotros tu y yo hemos tomado caminos distintos, solo quedan recuerdos vagos – dijo Candy resentida con Terry.

\- Vago recuerdo ¡¿eso es lo que significa para ti. ¿todos los momentos juntos? - dijo Terry lleno de dolor por la respuesta de Candy, una corazonada dio esperanza que Candy no decía la verdad de sus sentimientos hacia él.

-Terrence, no tenemos nada de qué hablar, vete, no es hora para visitar a una dama- dijo Candy molesta.

\- Candy, moléstate todo lo que quieras, pero de aquí no me muevo – dijo Terry imponente, su varonil figura contrastaba con la figura esbelta de Candy la tomo de la cintura y la abrazo ambos sintieron sus corazones latir a mil por hora.

Terry besa salvaje a Candy, Candy se resiste, pero sede porque el amor y la pasión por él era más fuerte que cualquier cosa.

Candy despierta de su trance y laze golpes débiles a Terry _ ¡Terrence Grandchester eres un malcriado de lo peor! … ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a esta hora y faltarme el respeto Terrence, ... tú no tienes ningún derecho de tratarme de esa manera?

\- ¡perdóname Candy¡, no sé qué me paso, cuando yo me enteré que vivías aquí, pensé que vivías con Albert y que eras su mujer, me moría de celos

Candy se quedó sorprendida por las palabras de Terry, no podía creer lo que comentaba y lo poco que la conocía.

Candy se dijo así misma_ ¿eso es lo que Terry piensa de mí?... ¿Cómo es posible que él no me conozca?

\- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? Terrence entre tu y yo no hay nada. ¿Cómo te atreves después de tanto tiempo a reclamarme? ¿Cuándo tu eres el que hiciste tu vida? ¿y todavía pones en mis labios una respuesta que no tiene nada que ver conmigo, involucras a un hombre que es tu mejor amigo, con él sólo me une una linda amistad, Albert es mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, nada más... ¿Qué te pasa?

\- ¿Cómo quieres que razone, cuando me entero que entre Albert y tu existe una relación?... Candy me muero de celos

\- ¡Celos¡, Terry no me hagas reír, que me faltas el respeto, te volviste loco.

Terry le dice a Candy_ mi amor, yo no me olvido de ti, te necesito , eres la única mujer que amo y amaré, no me niegues tus besos, tu calor, tu perfume tu piel caliente tu respiración, al mismo tiempo la rodeaba con sus brazos, Candy amada mía , eres mía y de nadie más, tú sientes lo mismo que yo, no me dejes amada mía, eres mi mujer por hoy y para siempre, mía, solo mía y de nadie más que mía - dijo Terry.

\- ¡Basta ya Terry! -se Soltó Candy.

\- ¿Cómo hago para olvídate mi amor? no puedo mi amor, no puedo olvidarte. – dijo Terry triste,

Terry besa a Candy y ella le corresponde por un largo tiempo

Candy es la primera en separar los labios de Terry y le dice_ mi amor esto no puede ser, no es correcto.

\- ¿Por qué? Eres mía Candy, tu y yo soy tuyo nos amamos es lo único que importa.

-Pero tu estas casado con Susana – dijo Candy triste, mirando los ojos de Terry.

-Nunca me casé con Susana, jamás estuve con ella, ni con ninguna otra mujer, Candy, ella murió hace dos años. La única mujer que he amado y amo eres tú. lo sabes ¡¿porque me haces sufrir?, te amo, Candy, te necesito. no puedo vivir sin ti.

-Terry, no es tan fácil para mí, han pasado diez años sin estar juntos– dijo Candy.

\- ¿Entonces mi pequeña Pecosa, me amas? -Yo sé que soy el único en tu vida,

-No seas engreído Terry, pero así es y tú lo sabes, yo te amo y tus besos solo me hacen recordar lo feliz que fui a tu lado.

-Tú fuiste mi único amor…mi único beso me lo diste tú. -Terry y mis labios solo conocen tu sabor- sonreía tímidamente, enternecido y maravillado Terry por la timidez de Candy.

-Candy tus mejillas se encienden tus pecas me encantan .mi Tarzán pecoso.

-tu sencillez no ha cambiado nada, tus amigas Annie y Patty ¿Dónde están? - pregunto Terry.

-con sus esposos, Annie se casó con Archie y son muy felices y Patty se fue a vivir a Florida con su abuela – dijo Candy sonriendo.

-qué bueno ¿por qué no te casaste tú? - pregunto Terry.

-Candy bajo la mirada, entristecida y sus lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, que te puedo decir Terry - dijo Candy.

\- qué bueno que no te casaste, sino hubiera perdido al amor de mi vida, no creo que hubiera podido conocer a una chica con la misma naricita aplastada y pecas manchándole toda la cara, que trepe a los árboles como los monos

Candy y Terry se ríen juntos

\- Ríe amor ríe, siempre serás mi Tarzán pecoso.

Terry mira con amor y pasión a Candy y ella le corresponde, esta vez la entrega fue mutua e intensa, la oscuridad de la noche las estrellas y la luna enmarcaban un cuadro de amor y pasión desenfrenado.

Terry Sujetó a Candy fuerte y suave a la vez sus manos fuertes y varoniles rodearon la menuda cintura de Candy, ella temblaba, pero se dejaba llevar pues la pasión y el amor la estremeció lo único que deseaba era estar en los brazos de su amado, por fin tantos años de sueños se hacían realidad.

Terry mira el rostro de su amada Candy, eres tan bella y perfecta, amor que hermosas son tus pecas las contaré- y comenzó a contar lentamente recorriendo con su dedo el rostro de Candy-una…dos...tres... cuatro… hasta mil pecas hay en tu rostro- le dio un beso apasionado.

Candy sentía que flotaba en las nubes. Sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca, sus corazones palpitaban a mil Candy podía sentir el corazón de Terry palpitar sobre su pecho. Los besos eran cada vez más apasionados, y Candy notaba como la respiración de Terry y la suya propia se juntaban haciendo una sola melodía de pasión y ansias uno del otro.

Terry la lleva a la camita que tenía una sábana blanca, blanco como la pureza del amor que se tenían.

Terry besaba con locura a Candy, la sostenía fuertemente pegada su cuerpo al de Candy, con una mano en la cintura y la otra cruzando su espalda y sujetándole el cabello.

Candy le decía Detente Terry, aún no es tiempo, Escúchame bien Candy- con voz susurrante Terry le dice al oído, mientras ambos caen abrazados a la cama - Yo te amo Candy y tú me amas, lo puedo sentir, vas a ser mía, sólo mía hoy y para la eternidad no volverás a separarte de mí nunca más, Tu y yo seremos uno.

Terry el beso lleno de pasión. Candy no podía escapar de esa hermosa prisión que representaban los brazos de Terry, ella también lo deseaba igual que él

Ella sintió como su vestido se deslizaba caía por su cuerpo hasta que quedo desnuda en brazos de su amado, el amor de su vida.

Los dos se encontraban besándose.

Terry dijo –

-Pronto serás mi esposa, dejaras de ser Candy, White Andrey y te convertirás pronto en la señora Grandchester. Le llenaba de besos... esta vez nada, ni nadie nos separa.

Candy sonrió y dijo-

-Me siento inmensamente feliz porque a noche cumplí mi sueño, en que al fin fui tuya.

Terry sonrió y dijo. -

-Mia mi amor, solo mía, nadie más pertenecerá en este lugar especial.

Candy responde- seré tuya hoy y siempre.

Se pasaban besando por muchas horas entre la sabana, de su cama.

-Terry yo creo que es hora de levantarme, además si mis amigos se enteran de lo que hice se decepcionarían de mi- dijo Candy nerviosa.

-Nadie tiene porque enterarse mi amor, además serás mi esposa, esa noche que pasamos será nuestro secreto, además estamos los dos solitos, perdidos en un mundo, aprovechamos todo el tiempo perdido- dijo Terry feliz.

Candy triste con un poco de arrepentimiento le dice, acariciando el rostro del hombre con quien amaneció_

-Mi amor estoy feliz, lo que paso entre nosotros fue algo maravilloso, pero aún no estamos casados, entiéndeme tu y yo tenemos una vida distinta, una crianza distinta, quizás eso que hicimos, para ti sea algo bueno, pero para mí no, no me siento mal, de todas maneras, quería hacerlo contigo, pero cuando estamos casados, una mujer solo se entrega al hombre que es su esposo y tú y yo no estamos casados, ahora me imagino que todos se decepcionaran de mí.

-Tienes razón, quizás lo que hicimos estuvo mal, pero no tenemos que arrepentirnos por lo que ya está hecho, te pido perdón si me porte en la noche como un loco enamorado, pero no pude controlar lo que pasa por mi memoria, yo siempre soñé en estar contigo, abrazarte, besarte, estar a tu lado y cuando siempre iba a buscarte tus amigos me dijo que estabas con Albert, por lo más amigo mío que sea, sentí que me ahogaba de celos- dijo Terry besándola en sus labios.

Candy sonreía y le pregunto_

-Enserio... ¿Te dio celos?

Terry le dice_

-Si, me dio celos, mucho. muchos celos, hasta siento que me moriría, hasta dejaría de existir si me enterara que fuiste de otro hombre- dijo Terry triste.

Candy sonríe y le acaricia el rostro a su amado y le dice_

-Yo nunca he sido de otro hombre Terry, tú has sido mi único hombre, siempre he vivido con tu lindo recuerdo, tu eres lo mejor que tengo, solo he sido tuya mi amor, Yo solo te pertenezco a ti- afirmo la pecosa.

Terry sonríe, al saber que su pecosa solo era suya y que nadie perteneció en ese lugar especial, solo él era dueño de Candy.

Le dice_

-Te amo Candy, te amo pequeña pecosa- le dio un beso apasionado.

Se pasaban besando por muchas horas entre la sabana, de su cama.

Terry la tenía desnuda entre sus brazos, ninguno podía ya detenerse, Terry recorría el cuerpo de Candy sin dejar un centímetro libre sus caricias y de sus besos.

Candy tímida respondía y se entregaba a su amado, Candy, te amo, te amo, eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo, Candy cerraba los ojos que se humedecían esta vez no por dolor sino por amor y pasión había deseado tanto este momento.

Esa noche ambos fueron uno, ambos se entregaron al amor, la historia de pasión se cumplió.

El amor escribió una historia maravillosa esa noche Candy y Terry por fin fueron marido y mujer.

Los dos se encontraban en la camita, Terry cubre a su amada con una sábana blanca.

Ambos desnudos, se abrazaron en un abrazo sin fin

Terry llenaba de besos a Candy, mi amor eres mía jamás nos separaremos, te haré mi esposa, serás la reina de mi vida y de mi corazón.

Candy, siento que contigo toqué el cielo, conocí el paraíso la felicidad- dijo Terry sonriendo y acariciando el lindo rostro de Candy.

Candy tímida le dice_ mi amor, nunca te dejaré.

-te amo Candy, tú eres para mí lo más sagrado- dijo Terry sonriendo y la besa cariñosamente y ella le corresponde con todo su amor.

Terry se aleja un poco de Candy y le dice_

-Te canto una canción...

-Claro que sí, te escucho- dijo Candy sonriendo.

_**Fuiste ave de paso, y no sé porque razón**_

_**me fui acostumbrando, cada día más a ti**_

_**los dos inventamos, la aventura del amor**_

_**llenaste mi vida, y después te vi partir**_

_**sin decirme adiós, yo te vi partir**_

_**Quiero en tus manos abiertas buscar mi camino**_

_**y que te sientas mujer solamente conmigo**_

_**hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti**_

_**Quiero apagar en tus labios la sed de mi alma**_

_**y descubrir el amor juntos cada mañana**_

_**hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti**_

_**No hay nada más triste, que el silencio y el dolor**_

_**nada más amargo, que saber que te perdí**_

_**hoy busco en la noche, el sonido de tu voz**_

_**y donde te escondes, para llenarme de ti**_

_**llenarme de ti, llenarme de ti**_

_**Quiero en tus manos abiertas buscar mi camino**_

_**y que te sientas mujer solamente conmigo**_

_**hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti**_

_**Quiero apagar en tus labios la sed de mi alma**_

_**y descubrir el amor juntos cada mañana**_

_**hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti**_

_**Hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti**_

_**Quiero en tus manos abiertas buscar mi camino**_

_**y que te sientas mujer solamente conmigo**_

_**hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti**_

_**Quiero apagar en tus labios la sed de mi alma**_

_**y descubrir el amor juntos cada mañana**_

_**hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti**_

**-**Me encanta la canción, esta hermosa, te amo, nunca te dejare- dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Te amo Candy, tú eres para mí lo más sagrado- dijo Terry sonriendo y la besa cariñosamente y ella le corresponde con todo su amor.

Esa noche fue interminable la pareja se entregó al amor y la pasión todo fue perfecto.

Al amanecer Terry propone matrimonio a Candy, nunca dejé de ser tuyo te amo Candy de ahora en adelante te convertirás en Candy Grandchester- dijo Terry llenándola de besos y colocándole un anillo.

Así se inicia una nueva historia de Candy y Terry el amor y la pasión que los unía se hizo realidad, se casaron y más nunca se separaron, olvidaron todo el pasado y escribieron la más hermosa historia de amor, que se conoció

La familia y amigos compartieron la felicidad de la pareja, todo hecho trágico de sus vidas quedo

En el pasado, el amor nunca deja de ser amor.

**Fin**

….

Notitas mías:

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

Espero que muy bien y que sigan acompañándome en el Desarrollo de mis historias ¿Qué les pareció el minific? ¿Les gusto? No sé a ustedes, pero a mí me encanto una Candy elegante y refinada, sin perder esa sencillez, pero enamorada de Terry que es característica de ella. Y Terry, apasionado y celoso, irraccional, al final los dos se demostraron su amor y passion. ... solo para adultos, los niños no tienen por qué leer esas clases de minific.

Gracias...

¡Espero sus reviews!

¡Nos vemos pronto ¡ …

espero que les haya gustado el fic Tengo ganas de ti….

….

**Respuesta a los lectores, Reviews**

Debo decirles que estoy muy agradecida y feliz por sus comentarios en todos los minific, porque así me da mas ganas de salir Adelante y escribir apesar que naci sorda y con problemas en la vision, me siento feliz que me lean y agradezco a mi hermosa madre y a mi prima, que me ayudan a publicar mis fics, para que ustedes lo conoscan y revisar los reviews, para conocerlos yo a cada uno de ustedes. …

Ahora lean tranquilos porque las historias seran como he estado publicando primeramente… disculpa por incomodarles con las dos hitorias diferentes que publique Casita Magica y Amor Celestial y la Gloria.

Tambien dejame decirles que estoy muy agradecida por por su participacion en fic Casita Magica, mi idea diferente, especialmente a Selenityneza , Eli, Guest, Betina C, Marina Wi, mi tio Henry, a mi ex nana, mis amigas de colegio Lucero, Kimi, Allisson… apesar que les incommode, me hizo feliz sus comentarios sinceros…

El proximo minific es_ Rencuentro con el Destino… historia de amor de Patty y Stear... ¿Que Pasara con ellos? no se la piedan... ¿Que pasara con Stear despues de que murio en la Guerra? ...¿Estara vivo o aparecera un nuevo retorno? es algo que Deben averiguar… no se la pierdan…


End file.
